Christmas Isn't Christmas
by honeydew-chan
Summary: A Christmas SasuNaru fic. Naruto's POV. M rated. Yaoi


Disclaimer: Based on the Christmas Carol, Christmas Isn't Christmas. Naruto's

POV.

**Christmas Isn't Christmas**

"_Christmas isn't Christmas_

_till it happens in your heart_

_somewhere deep inside you_

_is where Christmas really starts_

so, give your heart to people

_  
you'll discover when you do_

that it's Christmas really Christmas for you…"

25th December. Christmas.

I chuckled sadly, wondering why in the hell would people ever be so happy on this day. It was just like any other in the 365 days in the calendar, so why the bother?

Looking over Konoha's view from the Hokage Monument, I sat ungraciously on the Sandaime's head, ever so be careful not to pock my butt against the rough edges of the stone and left my unoccupied hands resting and spread there. It was Christmas alright; the whole village was decorated in snow and ornaments of all sizes sprinkled against the white like a bowl of shredded ice.

I sighed, the mist from the freezing cold weather emanated from my mouth; my lips parched. I closed my eyelids momentarily, casting light out of my sapphire coloured eyes. The breezy air was brushing against my tan skin, leaving a tangling feel behind.

It was comfortable.

The comfort lasted a short while before my mind started to take in control. Pieces of memories combined into a much sore puzzle of reminiscence.

"Ha, ha, ha…" I bared my teeth in a miserable laugh.

Apart from my birthday, today, Christmas, was a day I did not look forward to. No, not at all.

I _hated_ today.

"Dobe, get your ass of there, the whole village is looking for you"

A masculine voice from behind had awoken me from my thought. I went rigid with the initial shock; my deep blue eyes wide. I turned my head behind, strands of spiky blond escaping my head protector.

Who the…?

Sasuke?

I… did not notice his presence. Was I so lost in my pathetic self?

Erasing the surprise from my face, I plastered a mask I longed practiced into perfection; allowing myself to furrow eyebrows in disapproval before replying in a snarl.

"Teme, what do you want? And stop calling me Dobe!" I cringed inwardly; my ears barely could accept the high decibel. Maybe I should use a more human voice to talk next time, or on this matter, argue.

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets like usual. Really, sometimes I wonder how someone could be as beautiful as him. He looked like a figurine carved from the finest porcelain with his skin so white and flawless; his hair styled into spikes which defy gravity; his expression of utter coldness; his… his everything.

I had never pondered on how long I had like him. It could be months, years, I didn't know anymore. It could had been the time he saved me from the mission back when we met Haku or the time we fought before he went to Orochimaru's. I didn't know anymore. It had been so long…

Then, his perfect lips pulled into a smirk of mischief. Step by step, he came nearer to me.

"Nope. I wouldn't. Dobe is the best word to acknowledge you with."

I truly wanted to laugh out loud.

Out of the blue, I felt I might as well just do it. I really did not want to wear this mask anymore; acting like a clown just to please people; just to make them happy.

Why couldn't they make me happy for once?

Could you do it for me, Sasuke?

If I was the Naruto whom they knew, I would be attempting to kick Sasuke's ass like nobody's business. If I was the Naruto whom they knew, I would be screaming my lungs out for calling me names. I would be childish. Stupid. Or whatever you wished to call it. But I was not.

So, I laughed. I laughed and laughed.

"Hmmm… so you decided to act normal for once? About time, dobe."

Eh?

I stopped laughing abruptly and stared at him. He was still wearing his treat mark smirk; eyes gleaming predatorily, he looked the same but something in his tone did not sound right. My eyes met his black ones and at that moment, I knew.

He knew I was acting all along.

"When?" I asked, turning my attention back to the village. The sky had darkened as night approached and the Christmas lights made the village looked more lively and glorious. From up here, you could hear people caroling from house to house; singing merrily. The streets were filled with people as they admired the village's decorations.

"Some time ago" Sasuke said lazily and slumped himself down beside me. It felt weird sitting beside him, more so as we were conversing casually and not trying to break each other's neck. Somehow, however, it was comfortable. It was weird but comfortable nonetheless with his presence so near. I decided I liked it.

"I figured you would be at Sakura's Christmas Party, why are you here instead?" Sasuke demanded, breaking the silence.

"It's not like my presence mattered anyway."

I looked on as Sasuke went silent. Then, he spoke.

"Well, it did. I could not accept the fact I was forced to go yet you are sitting here enjoying yourself."

"They were worried." Sasuke added.

"Were you?"

The words came out as a whisper before I could stop myself. Something was tugging at me. I… I needed to know.

What do you think of me, Sasuke?

"Yea, I was" he said finally, not looking at me.

He cared.

The words kept repeating in my head. I did not know why, but I was happy.

"You know, I hated Christmas. There was once when I was very young and much naive. I was very lonely and I tried my best to make friends. I acted foolish just to make them laugh. I even still do it now ". I stopped, laughing silently. Beside, Sasuke was listening to every word.

"Then one day, I remembered it was Christmas, I was invited to a party. I was really happy, I thought finally what I had done paid off. I'd finally belonged somewhere. I'd thought I was loved and liked. But I was not. It was the most humiliating Christmas of all, one which I wouldn't forget for the rest of my life. It was painful"

I could not go on. The scene kept playing in my head. Fuck, I could not remember that bastard's face anymore. Whoever it was, wherever I was at, I couldn't remember.

"_Hahahahaha, you really came? Get out of the house, you filthy thing, you don't belong here. I was on a bet to get you come. Thank you for being here but you can get lost now. You are not welcomed. Well, I am not sorry. A very not merry Christmas to you."_

I felt hands surrounding my shoulders and broke out of my reverie. Sasuke was hugging me. He was so warm, a drastic contrast from the cold weather. He let go and I found myself leaning forward, yearning for his touch. His fingers found its ways to my cheeks, stroking the identical scars there. He was gazing at me so tenderly; his eyes spoke volume of it.

Kiss me, I yearned silently.

"I don't know what happened in the past. But whatever it was, I don't want you looking like this anymore." He said before lips descended on mine, moving gently and slowly.

My eyes fluttered close at the intimate touch. It felt so right. It felt so good. My hands automatically went to his dark hair, resting there; gently tugging at it to get him closer to me.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground. Sasuke was on me, kneeled in a position which could not hurt me. I had never done this before but… somehow; my body seemed to respond at its own record. From his dark hair, my hands shifted to the nape of his neck, pushing him forward for more contact. I wanted his lips on mine; I liked this feeling of being owned; this feeling of being dominated…

I wanted him so much…

A hand snaked into my jacket, touching my skin. I moaned out loud. Damn, it felt hot.

"Sasuke" I growled, as soon as his lips abandoned mine and latched on my neck, sucking and licking there. I couldn't think. My head was blank and all I could was feel as he continued abusing my body with kisses, gradually getting urgent with his actions. Heat was pooling in my stomach, rushing south to the nether region. I could practically feel myself getting hard.

It was so hot.

Distantly, I felt my jacket being yanked before cold air hit skin. The physical contact brought back my senses.

"Sasuke, uh… not here" I managed in a low growl. I was actually quite surprise I could voice that out at such a time.

"Can't stop myself"

Sasuke murmured something incoherently which I did not catch. But whatever it was, he did not stop.

Showering my chest with butterfly kisses, his lips found its way back to mine. I felt something wet and warm tugging at my lower lip and opened my mouth in invitation. His tongue immediately moved in, exploring every inch of my mouth. In the midst of teeth against teeth, flesh against flesh, he grounded his pelvis against mine. Another deep moan caught in my throat.

Suddenly, he pulled himself from me.

"What?"

Red eyes were gazing at me; clouded with emotions I could not decipher as I looked him in the eye. His sharingan…

"I want you"

It came out hoarse and unsteady. His chest was heaving heavily like mine. I could tell he was as hard as I am. Finally, I smiled and hauled him against me, crashing his lips on mine again.

This was my answer, Sasuke.

* * *

"What are you doing, Dobe?"

"Nothing, just thinking about last year" I answered in a singsong voice.

"Huh? About the time when I fucked you on Sandaime's head?" he asked, an eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"_Naruto, I can't ask you to forget the past as I know it's hard. The least I could is to let you know I will be here for you. This Christmas, next Christmas, or maybe the tens of Christmases that will come, I will be here."_

I chucked lightly. Christmas really felt like Christmas now.

"Yea" I replied.

_Fin_

Author's note: Ok? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me so I can further improve my skills. Haha, a Christmas Naruto fic, I thought every Sasunaru writers will at least have one. I think the characters are a little OOC though… Naruto is a little angsty in this fic, forgive me!


End file.
